mystic_domain_of_kullinziosfandomcom-20200214-history
Iona
Everything requires a balance. Without balance there is chaos. Description Iona is well honed for hunting and battle, her physique is strong and capable. She holds deep red hair, and the pale skin of living in overcast skies and deeply forested areas. Her eyes are a brilliant blue that seem to pierce into the darkness. She is quite tall in stature from the viking bloodline. The length of her hair holds her first Blood Braid, a section of hair woven with the bone of a great bear. Armour Most commonly, Iona will be found in leather armours, though sometimes that is augmented with steel or other heavier armour. The flexibility of the leather is what she prefers. Arms You'll never find a time that she is without her axe or bow, though other tools are used as well. She grows proficient with daggers, swords and hammers as she practices. History Before she could even talk, Iona was able to communicate thoughts and feelings with the animals of the world around her. The connection she held with them caused a few to always be following her as she learned to walk, learned to hunt, learned to fight. As she grew, those around her spoke of Jhebbal Sag and that she must be one who remembers. Perhaps there was a touch of wild beings in her bloodline, but no one around her would admit to such a thing if they knew it. Her clan had been a prideful group, but her desire to learn more of this Jhebbal Sag led her on a different path than her clan. She felt no fear in leaving, given that she was never truly alone anywhere. Being so deeply in tune with the beasts and creatures, she had a keen understanding of the balance of life, and only took it when it was needed. Humans did not fall under her view of balance, as they often, and without need, took more life than they should. Personality A keen huntress and tracker, Iona can be compassionate with those she trusts. a strong fighter, protective & vicious when challenged or provoked, Iona does not trust easily, and is jaded towards humanoids. Beliefs In her struggles to learn her abilities, Iona has discovered they are deeply routed in the ways of Jhebbal Sag. She currently is working to hone those skills and become a sort of beast shaman. Relationships Kresh, Kharn of Dragon Scar - Iona and Kresh are bonded as mates. He won her respect as a warrior, as a leader, and as man. Her life is his should he ask it, or need it. Ylva & Njal - These two are almost like brother and sister to her, as they have been through much together. She trusts them with her life. Beren - Her wolf and companion. She found him as a pup when she arrived in Kullinzios and has trained him to be a strong and healthy wolf. Clayton - Interesting werewolf she's met recently. First appeared as a wolf, but she quickly learned his truth and is interested to learn more from him. Category:Characters